Siempre a tu lado
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: "¿De verdad estarás conmigo sin importar que pase?" "Claro que sí, siempre voy a estar contigo…sin importar que pase"


**Nombre:** Siempre a tu lado

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja:** Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa)** "1, 2, 3...¿4?" 4/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Siempre a tu lado**

_(Fudou Akio x Yuuto kidou)_

En casi las últimas filas de aquella sala del cine, la poca luz que emanaba de la pantalla en esa tan aburrida escena, las miradas de reojo por parte de ambos, el de ojos verdes tomó la iniciativa, sus labios se movían lentamente junto a los de aquel chico, se estaban arriesgando demasiado pero ninguno quería detenerse, ese beso significaba mucho

― ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ―preguntó el de corte mohicano al salir del cine

―voy a tomar un taxi―respondió el de goggles―no te preocupes

― ¿Estás seguro? ―insistió

―ya te dije que si―lo miró de reojo―no soy un niño, deja de preocuparte tanto por mí

―como no quieres que me preocupes si estamos en dios sabe dónde, no entiendo el por qué tenemos que ir tan lejos para vernos

―tú sabes muy bien la razón―se detuvo―te lo he dicho, si quieres salir conmigo aceptaras mis condiciones y en ellas está hacer todo lo posible para…

―para que nadie se entere―suspiró―lo sé, nos vemos mañana en la escuela ¿Está bien?

―las cosas tienen que ser así Fudou―se acercó y tomó su mano―solo problemas traería el que alguien lo supiera, no lo entenderían, nos obligarían a separarnos y no voy a permitir que eso pase ¿De acuerdo?

―de acuerdo―se limitó a responder, el chico bajó la cabeza, sabía lo que pasaría pero aún así no dejaba de imaginarse lo lindo que sería el que no tuvieran que esconderse, "la sociedad es una mierda" despertaba aquellos sueños en donde vagaba despierto

Un beso al final de la calle, la sonrisa nerviosa después de cada contacto de labios, ese brillo en los ojos que ninguno podía explicar, un adiós al oído luego de un abrazo y el intento inútil de no mirarlo de nuevo, era tan poco el tiempo que esos pequeños detalles eran los que quitaban el sueño, una mirada llena de complicidad se reflejaba en el cristal, las luces de la ciudad que corrían a gran velocidad a pesar de no moverse, un suspiro cortaba el silencio que dentro del automóvil dejaba pensar, aún no se la creía, sentir esa emoción cada mañana al tener que verlo, los pensamientos tan tontos como sencillos, las risas sin un por qué y esa sensación de querer entregarlo todo, ¿Cómo es que ese chico se había metido tan dentro de su corazón? Puede no parecerlo pero la verdad es que una sonrisa bastó, enamorarse de la persona que menos te esperas, así de curiosa es la vida pero al chico parecía no molestarle, a pesar de esconderse se las habían arreglado y con tal de estar juntos lo seguirían haciendo, sonrió, Kidou estaba más que dispuesto, una luz le hacía entrecerrar los ojos, volteó la mirada en un instante…un fuerte sonido parecía terminar con todo.

De mañana antes de clases, el de ojos verdes miraba retraído el otro lado de la calle, recargado en la pared a unas 3 calles de la escuela como todos los días, siempre en el mismo lugar en donde quedaban de verse, el ruido de las aves y los lejanos autos que pasaban con el mismo rumbo, los números en la pantalla anunciaban que era tarde y el no aparecía.

A paso lento por el pasillo, eligiendo la mejor canción en la lista de reproducción, los audífonos medio flojos pero el sonido estaba al máximo, las clases habían pasado lentas y aburridas como siempre, lo nuevo era su ausencia en cada una de ellas, intentó llamarlo pero las 7 veces que lo intentó fue enviado al buzón, apresuró el paso una vez fuera del instituto, se había preocupado demasiado y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda de lo que había pasado, ya se disculparía después si había cometido un error, tomó aire una vez en la puerta ante la tardanza de quien sea que estuviera del otro lado.

―Buenas tardes ¿Qué necesita? ―preguntó amablemente la empleada de servicio

―Buenas tardes―saludó―estoy buscando a Kidou, soy Fudou su compañero de clase, ¿Puede llamarle? Créame, es muy importante

―Lo siento joven―bajó la mirada―él…él no está

La puerta de la habitación 114 volvía abrirse, las paredes color blanco y el olor a medicamentos te recibían con los brazos abiertos, la imagen más cruel frente a él, recostado en la cama y esos aparatos imposibles de leer, se acercó despacio, ¿Cómo es que había pasado esto?, era su culpa…eso sentía, las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al tomar su mano, eso no podía estar pasando, no así, eso no tenía que ser verdad, solo un mal sueño, sí, eso era todo…un sueño.

El silencio de la habitación traía de regreso aquel recuerdo, esa escena en donde tenía que haber sido más insistente, nada solucionaba si se lo seguía reprochando, ahora lo importante era él y más aún después de aquel diagnostico, apenas las 9 de la mañana y podía jurar que era más temprano.

―anda Kidou, tienes que comer―insistía el de ojos verdes a un lado suyo

―no quiero que estés aquí, te lo he dicho muchas veces ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

―lo entiendo pero eso no significa que te vaya a hacer caso―respondió haciéndose para atrás en la silla, ya había discutido muchas veces y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión

―tú solo estás aquí porque te sientes culpable, ya te dicho que no es tu culpa, ahora vete

―por supuesto que no fue mi culpa, fue tuya al no querer que te acompañara y te equivocas, no estoy aquí porque piense eso, estoy aquí porque te quiero y no voy a dejarte solo

―idiota―se quejó pero el otro ya no respondió

"¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan necio?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, Fudou estaba cansado de tener que discutir con él, los días pasaban y en ellos no faltaba la misma pregunta "¿Cuándo vas a entender que no quiero que estés aquí?" y aún con eso las tardes que pasaba en casa de Kidou le alegraban demasiado, incluso esas pequeñas cosas, un abrazo, un beso, un simple comentario. Había pasado lo más difícil, eso era de lo que intentaba convencerle pero parecía que no tenía mucho éxito, lo más difícil estaba por venir y de eso estaba seguro pero primero debía conseguir que dejara de lado esa actitud, las noches en vela mirando el techo buscando sin descanso una manera de devolverle la sonrisa, solo quería verlo sonreír una vez más.

―deja de hacer esto―se quejaba como muchas otras veces el de rastas―ya te dije que no quiero que estés aquí ¡Lárgate!, estoy arto de ti, ya vete

―no importa cuánto me grites, Kidou, yo no voy a dejarte solo y no hay discusión

―deja de tenerme lastima―gritó a la vez que arrojaba el vaso con agua que el otro intentaba darle―deja de hacer esto

―yo no te tengo lastima y no voy a discutir por esto otra vez, ya te dije que no me iré

― ¿Por qué quieres quedarte? ―preguntó a la vez que no pudo contener el llanto

―porque te quiero―respondió sentándose a un lado de él en aquella cama

―no entiendo cómo puedes querer a una persona inútil como yo

―que no puedas ver no te hace inútil, Kidou tienes que dejar de hacer esto

― ¿Hacer qué? ¿Estar ciego?

―NO―alzó la voz―tienes que dejar de quejarte, por favor, jamás saldrás adelante si no dejar de lamentar tu situación

―no creo que pudieras decir lo mismo estando en mi situación―se llevó las manos a la cabeza

―puede que tengas razón―se acercó―pero aún con eso ¿Tú me dejarías solo?, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar ¿Me hubieras dejado? ―preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta―te he dicho que te quiero y no pienso dejarte solo, voy a estar contigo no importa que pase, que tan malo sea, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti cuando lo necesites

―sabes que no podemos hacer esto―habló casi en susurro

― ¿Por qué? ―se puso de pie― ¿Porque la gente no quiere?, ¿Porque a los ojos de la sociedad lo que sentimos está mal? ¿O es solo porque tienes miedo?

La fija mirada en aquel chico que parecía no querer responder, sabía que estaba mal pedirle tanto después de todo lo que había pasado, se hincó frente a él y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, no podía…no quería dejarlo solo.

―te quiero Kidou―sonrió―no sé cómo le hiciste pero me hiciste entender por primera vez esas palabras, fue una sorpresa bastante grata el que sintieras lo mismo que yo, por eso accedí a salir contigo aunque fuera a escondidas, porque no me importaba siempre y cuando te tuviera a mi lado, que sin importar que a los ojos de la gente solo fuera tu amigo o el que nos viéramos tan poco tiempo yo sabía que al estar solos un beso tuyo lo pagaba todo, me hiciste darme cuenta de muchas cosas y entre ellas el hecho de que tú para mí eras lo más importante, no te tengo lastima, no me siento culpable…yo simplemente te quiero y quiero estar contigo pero si me dices que tú no, que no me quieres, yo me voy y te dejo en paz, solo tienes que decírmelo y no volveré si eso es lo que quieres

― ¿De verdad estarás conmigo sin importar que pase?

―claro que sí, siempre voy a estar contigo…sin importar que pase

―te quiero Fudou―lo abrazó

―yo también te quiero

Un tierno beso sellaba el trato, sin más palabras solo quedaba eso, sus cálidas manos recorrían su rostro como intentando dibujarlo en su mente, recostados en la cama, abrazados anhelando que todo fuera tan fácil como eso, con la idea fija de cumplir esa promesa.

Caminando por el parque ante el frio del invierno, la iniciativa esta vez fue del de rastas, tomó su mano con cuidado envolviéndola en la suya, no lo sabía pero no había nadie alrededor, para el de ojos verdes eso significaba demasiado…sin importar qué, él estaría a su lado.


End file.
